mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Loffica
Loffica, also just called Loff, is a young female anthropomorphics axolotl like Ploxl. She has light purple-colored gills and hair with teal skin and has issues controling her temper. She is madly in love with Ploxl and acts very flirty and polite when around him. Sadly, the feeling is not mutual, as Ploxl is completely unaware of her feelings for him. Loffica's bad temper often causes other mascots to try to avoid her. She, however, only wants to be in the "in" crowd, feeling that she is neglected. Loffica has a deep dark personality on the inside, but hides her broken spirit and heart by always acting happy. She plays a large role in Ploxl's Exodus: Shadows of a Hero. Backstory Loffica was born and rasied by her parents as a single child in a distant lake on the far ends of Mascotia, where no mascots reside. She was always scolded by her parents for not being polite or having manners, and was often punished. One day, Loffica decided she didn't want to be scolded anymore, and ran away from home. She ran, and ran...until she could no longer run. She was ready to give up, but she saw in front of her, a small pond of water. She slept there for the night. The next morning, she continued her joureny until she wandered in a thickly-forested area of Mascotia. She eventually found an opening near a cliff in the forest, and saw a waterfall that lead to a large pond. She went into this pond and was greated by all the other inhabitants, and made her home there, in Aqua Springs. It was there that she met Ploxl, whom she instantly fell in love with. She made friends with some of the other inhabitants, such as Wispell. Everyone eventually saw her subconcious hatred created by her parents leak out, and she became unsociable. However, she knew deep down that she would never have to worry about being told what to do again, and that she was finally free. Once she realised that, she was able to cover her sadness with feighed joy. Although many other male mascots flirt with her, she pushes them all aside for Ploxl, the only guy she gives attention. 'Role in PE:SOAH' In PE:SOAH, Loff becomes jealous of Kishiru , whom Ploxl has developed a crush on. She eventually finds the Dark Shadows of Ploxl and his friend Jellpo that were accidentally brought to life by Wispell's failed magic spell. She enlists their help to rid Ploxl of Kishiru. However, Loffica has a change of heart at the last minute and decides that it would be beter if they just send Kishiru back to Desnorca rather than killing her, which would destroy Ploxl. After DP and DJ successfully capture Kishiru, Loffica gets mad and yells at them for nearly killing Ploxl. DP and DJ get so fed up with her constant yelling, that they use their newly-gained powers to fuse Loff with dark shadow energy, turning her into Dark Loff (DL). She is the main antagonist of the series, and serves as the series' final boss. 'Trivia' *Loffica's name was originally going to be Lillica, which would be interchangable with Lilly, but this was changed after ShadowRaptor101 saw a flipnote on wikipedia:flipnote studios}Flipnote Studios of an original character by a user named "Yoshi", who's name was Loff. *Loffica says she would never "waste herself on a guy". However, if Ploxl would notice she likes him, that would easily change... *Loffica often annoys Tadpole by talking to him about Ploxl and other gossip she's heard. *Loffica often cuts people off when they're talking, especially when she's mad... *Loffica, just like Ploxl, will never reach full maturity. *Solomon has a crush on her, but she doesn't seem to notice. Lunar also has a crush on her, whom she also fails to notice. Elements Element Biological.png|Biolodgical Element Emotion.png|Emotion Element Water.png|Water 'Gallery' sporeloff.png|Loffica in Spore, created by ShadowRaptor101 HNI 0030.JPG|The new rendition of Loffica, as drawn by PitchBlackPheonix. LofficaColored.png|Loffica, as drawn/colored by PitchBlackPheonix. She is not happy, as you can see by the decapitated Kishiru Plushie. Cuteloff_uncolored.png|Loffica's style in Spore, drawn by Nolan. (Derpy eye fixed) Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:Aquatic Category:Enemies and Bosses in PE:SOAH Category:Amphibian Category:Axolotl Category:Female Category:Mascotian